Romance farfelue ou terrible drame
by Lovelestate21
Summary: Un Rahlan surprenant. La seule façon de sauver ce monde du Gardien. Une décision qui ne ravie qu'une personne. Un sacrifice qu'une seule personne est prête à prendre. Une solitude qu'aucun n'est prêt à accepter
1. Un pacte avec le diable

*****Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -malheureusement- ni les lieux, ni leurs caractères.*****

**Historique : **Cette fanfiction a été créée parce que le dernier épisode de la saison 1 m'avait inspiré. Cependant, je n'avais encore rien écrit sur la relation de Kahlan et Rahl. Puis l'épisode où Rahl réapparaît dans la saison 2 m'a permis de développer mes idées. Je me suis également légèrement inspirée de ma lecture des permiers tomes de L'Épée de Vérité. Je crois que c'est sans doute inévitable lorsqu'on les lit en parallèle ave la série.

**Résumé : **Kahlan et Richard sont partis de leur côté à la conquête de quelques informations sur la Pierre des Larmes. Lorsqu'ils reviennent au campement, Kahlan est blessée et a besoin de soins. Soudain, l'inévitable se produit et notre couple se fait surprendre par un sombre personnage et sa proposition.

**Bonus :** Cette fic est la continuité d'une fic Crossover Robin Hood : _Fissure en forêt/le coeur ou la raison_. Il n'est nul besoin de l'avoir lu pour la comprendre. Après quelques modifications et améliorations, elle devrait être disponible d'ici mars 2012

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Un Pacte avec le diable<span>****

Zedd soigna Kahlan à l'aide de sa magie pendant que Richard lui racontait ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Puis, il sortit de sa manche un objet bien spécial.

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous cherchiez, demanda-t-il en passant le Rada'han au cou de Kahlan.

-Quanden as-tu trouvé un, questionna-t-elle surprise en portant sa main à son cou.

-J'en ai toujours un sur moi, dit-il.

Et sous leurs yeux, Zedd se transforma en Darken Rahl.

-Rahl! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes adultes.

Richard tenta de dégainer son épée, mais Rahl mit une dague sur la gorge de Kahlan. Elle savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas, que ce n'était qu'une stratégie qu'il employait contre Richard.

-Je suis venue te faire une offre que tu devrais accepter, si tu tiens à sa vie, dit calmement Rahl.

Richard s'immobilisa et tous les animaux aux alentours retinrent leur souffle, comme s'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement d'une grande importance.

-Je te donne le parchemin contre la Mère Inquisitrice. Elle viendra avec moi au Palais du Peuple et toi tu pourras sauver les Contrées du Milieu.

-Quoi? Jamais!

-Allons cher frère, tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus. On parle de l'avenir du monde.

-Il n'y a rien à réfléchir. C'est non.

Comme elle si attendait, Richard refusait de l'abandonner. Il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de sacrifice, alors que Kahlan y était habituée. C'est donc elle qui prendrait la décision et par le fait même brisé le cœur de son amour. Après tout, rien ne servait de rester à ses côtés alors que tout ce qu'elle faisait s'était de le blesser. Sa présence lui donnait de faux espoirs qu'un jour, peut-être, ils pourraient vivre ensemble. Certes en prenant cette décision elle en mourrait, mais ce n'était rien pour sauver ses Contrées qu'elle chérissait tant. Richard en serait détruit, mais plus rien ne le détournerait de sa quête. Il y avait autre chose qui la poussait à accepter : son pacte avec Marianne. Elle se devait d'être la logique, le raisonnable, alors c'est ce qu'elle serait, peu importe les conséquences, Kahlan allait tenir son engagement.

-C'est bon, c'est d'accord, dit-elle calmement en repoussant le couteau.

-Quoi! S'exclama Richard en se levant. Mais à quoi tu penses!

-Richard. Toutes les instructions sont dans ce parchemin, réfléchis, sans lui comment pourrons-nous vaincre le Gardien? continua-t-elle en se hissant à ses côtés.

-Certainement pas. Je ne l'accepterai pas. Je ne te perdrai pas deux fois de la même manière. Jamais je ne te ferai revivre cette torture.

L'inquiétude s'immisça dans le ventre de Darken Rahl. Il commença à douter de l'offre qu'il venait de faire. Était-il toujours aussi bien sûr de lui? C'était une phrase bien étrange sortie de la bouche du Sourcier. Qu'est-ce que son frère voulait bien dire par la perdre une deuxième fois de la même manière. Son piège s'était-il retourner contre lui? Était-ce aussi intelligent qu'il le croyait?

-C'est à moi de prendre cette décision Richard, dit-elle en ramassant son paquetage. Et sauver le monde du Gardien est bien plus important que nous deux. Plus important que tout. Tu le sais très bien.

Richard n'en revenait pas. Pour tuer Darken Rahl, il avait dû faire un bond de 60 ans dans le futur, voir le fils de son amour et de ce tyran détruire son monde, la tombe de Kahlan et enfin s'allié à une Mord'Sith. Pourtant, Darken Rahl avait trouvé un moyen de revenir du monde des morts. Malgré tout, il devait revivre encore la même situation. Il se dit que c'était sûrement ce que les autres appelaient le destin, l'inévitable. Richard avait un jour entendu une sage dame lui dire : « Le hasard n'est pas de ce monde, tout est inéluctable. »

-Ma vie vaut peu comparée à la victoire du Gardien, dit solennellement Kahlan en regardant Richard dans les yeux, prête à partir.

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait son sort sans remord et qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice pour le bien de tous; une deuxième fois, du point de vue de Richard. En cet instant, il vit la détermination briller dans les yeux de sa douce et pour la première fois de la journée réfléchit à la situation et soupira. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle avait clamé cent fois qu'elle était prête à tout pour sauver les Contrées du Milieu.

-Cependant, moi aussi je pose une condition Rahl, continua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Quoi qu'il advienne, tu devras tuer notre premier enfant, finit-elle de dire en pensant à Nicolas, son possible futur premier né. Et n'espère pas plus de moi que la mère de tes enfants.

-Ça me convient parfaitement, répondit-il content que l'offre fut acceptée, sans plus de difficultés.

- Je refuse que tu acceptes, dit Richard tentant néanmoins de convaincre une nouvelle fois son amour.

Sans l'écouter, elle prit son sac et monta en selle. Richard savait qu'elle agissait raisonnablement toutefois ses sentiments furent plus fort au dernier moment.

- Kahlan! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, lui cria-t-il.

-Cher frère, je crois que tu ne comprends pas encore la mission des Inquisitrices. Elles ont pour devoir de protéger les Contrées du Milieu en toutes circonstances, et ce, quoi qu'il leur en coûte.

Il embarqua à son tour sur son cheval.

-Je te préviens Rahl, lorsque j'aurai vaincu le Gardien, ce sera ton tour. Je reviendrai la chercher, menaça Richard.

Rahl sourit et partit au galop. Kahlan se retourna affichant un triste sourire.

-J'attendrai ce moment avec impatience, Richard. Au revoir mon amour.

Et elle partit à la suite du Tyran.

Le vrai Zedd revint finalement au campement à la tombée de la nuit. Il trouva Richard assit au bord du feu en train de faire cuire le souper.

-Alors cette mission? Tout c'est bien passé?

Richard acquiesça, l'air triste.

-Où est Kahlan, demanda-t-il ne la voyant nulle part.

-Partie, répondit-il laissant entendre le pire.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle reviendra, continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'entendait pas.

-Et tu l'as laissée faire?

À cette phrase, Richard sorti de ses sombres pensées. Comment Zedd pouvait croire qu'il l'avait abandonnée?

-C'était sa décision, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? La ligoter après un arbre?

-Regardes-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Richard? [silence] Fiston, que ne me dis-tu pas?

-C'est ironique, j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, dit Richard avec un sourire doux-amer au souvenir du premier départ de Kahlan.

-Effectivement, et si je ne me trompe pas la dernière fois ça c'est plutôt mal fini. Pour vous deux.

Dans les yeux su sorcier on lisait la panique et dans ceux du Sourcier la tristesse et toute la fatigue du monde. Richard prit son courage et raconta tout à son grand-père sans s'interrompre.

-Je me demandais quand elle reprendrait son rôle d'Inquisitrice, dit Zedd après avoir bien pesé les paroles de Richard. Ça ne m'étonne pas. C'était sans doute inévitable.

-Que veux-tu dire?

_Était-ce son imagination ou bien Zedd venait de lui dire qu'il savait que ce moment viendrait. _

-Elle devait se douter que votre amour n'était qu'un intermède avant de devoir reprendre son rôle dans les Contrées du Milieu. Ce n'est pas celle qui dirige cette partie du monde, mais c'est tout comme. Tous l'écoutent et tous croient en elle. Ils la suivent et la servent. Et ce parce qu'elle fait le sacrifice d'elle-même pour eux. Elle priorise l'intérêt général avant le sien. Ce qui n'est pas l'habitude des dirigeants d'aujourd'hui. Elle fait force de lois même devant les rois et reines qui gouvernent les cités de cette région. Disons qu'elle est l'âme et la Reine des Contrées du Milieu, sans l'être officiellement.

Richard réfléchit pendant un instant, pensant à toutes les actions et paroles de son adorée au fil des mois. Quelque chose qu'elle avait dit lors de leur récent voyage lui revint en mémoire.

-Zedd est-ce vrai qu'une Inquisitrice suffisamment puissante peut en soumettre une autre?

-C'est un cas qui ne s'est jamais produit, mais je suppose que la Mère Inquisitrice à ce pouvoir. Après tout, elles ont été créées pour éviter que toutes personnes usurpent un pouvoir qui ne leur appartienne pas. Si une Inquisitrice abuse de son pouvoir, je présume que c'est la seule solution. S'il y a bien une Inquisitrice ayant cet immense pouvoir, en ces temps, se serait sans nul doute Kahlan.


	2. La première nuit

**La première nuit**

Nu, Darken Rahl pressa son corps contre celui de la splendide Mère Inquisitrice, sa nouvelle femme et Reine d'Hara. Dès leur arriver au Palais du Peuple, Kahlan se retrouva devant l'autel à prêter sermetn à son époux et au peuple d'Hara. Lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser, celle-ci tourna la tête. Alors il prit son menton pour qu'elle le regarde et réessaya. Cette fois-ci, Kahlan tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

-J'ai dis que j'acceptais d'être la mère de vos enfants, mais certainement pas votre amante.

-Comme si vous croyiez vraiment que je n'en profiterai pas, dit-il en enroulant les longs cheveux ténébreux de la femme autour de sa main et tira vivement. Maintenant laisse-toi faire. Je suis sûr que je ne serai pas le seul à y prendre plaisir.

Alors que le Roi s'approchait pour la troisième fois des lèvres de sa femme, Kahlan donna un coup de genou dans son sexe. Son visage se crispa et se défigura de douleur. Il tira encore plus fort sur les cheveux de sa prisonnière jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par crier. Darken attrapa ses deux poignets d'une main ferme et les plaça au-dessus de la tête de Kahlan. Elle avait beau être forte, il l'était plus encore. À l'aide de ses genoux, il écarta brutalement ses jambes. En un instant, son sexe pénétra l'intimité de la femme et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes et roulèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres fermement scellées pour ne pas continuer à crier. Après plusieurs minutes très pénibles, elle finit par arrêter de combattre. Les mains du tortionnaire relâchèrent leur emprise et visitèrent son corps. La belle se faisait complètement dominée. Le comportement de son partenaire était si différent de Richard qu'elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'échapper dans ses pensées en imaginant que c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait qui gémissait sur elle. Puis soudain, elle hoqueta de stupeur. Elle… elle ne pouvait pas… non c'était impossible. Certes Rahl devait avoir beaucoup d'expérience dans cet art. Elle hoqueta à nouveau. Kahlan devait se rendre à l'évidence, son corps jouissait de l'adresse de ce répugnant individu. Elle se demanda si un jour Richard allait pouvoir lui pardonner cette traîtrise.


	3. No escape

**No Escape  
><strong>

**3 mois plus tard**

Après trois mois de recherches infructueuses, Richard avait fini par trouver la Pierre des Larmes. Sans Kahlan à ses côtés, cette victoire datant de quelques jours, lui offrit peu de réconfort. Zedd était parti pour chercher les derniers ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la défaite du Gardien.

Soudain, une main lui plaqua la bouche. Il se retourna et reconnue le visage de son amour. Elle avait énormément changée. Elle était toujours fidèle à sa beauté, mais ses expressions faciales n'étaient plus les mêmes. Qu'avait bien pu lui avait faire subir Rahl?

-Kahlan!

-Chut! Pas si fort Richard. Il y a des Sœurs de l'Obscurité qui viennent par ici, chuchota-t-elle. Darken Rahl a appris que tu possédais la Pierre et il a envoyé ces femmes pour t'arrêter.

-Kahlan comment as-tu pu …

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Richard. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Tu as bien la Pierre des Larmes, n'est-ce pas?

Richard la sortit de son sac et la plaça au creux des mains de sa bien-aimée.

-J'espérais pouvoir aller te chercher dans moins d'un mois. Je crois que c'est inutile maintenant.

À ce moment, il vit l'éclat métallique d'un lame reflétant la lune coupé la gorge de son adorée. Le liquide rouge jaillit et le corps de la belle tomba, inerte. Ce fut si rapide qu'il ne put réagir. Il venait tout juste de récupérer la femme de sa vie et le Gardien la lui reprenait déjà.

-Richard, il faut partir. Maintenant, dit une femme en lui prenant le bras.

Il fut choqué de voir que l'agresseur de Kahlan était une femme identique à sa bien-aimée. L'assassin se dirigea vers le corps et prit la pierre. À cet instant, il remarqua que celle qui était étendue morte n'était nulle autre qu'une Sœur de l'Obscurité. Richard comprit pourquoi Kahlan avait «changé». Il fit de nouveau face à « Kahlan » et fut plus méfiant cette fois. Il l'observa attentivement cherchant désespérément un défaut, comme un tic ou une expression qui n'était pas sienne. La femme s'en rendit compte et prit les devants.

-Te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai répondu lors de notre première rencontre, alors que tu me demandais ce que j'avais fait à ce pauvre soldat tout juste converti?

Richard se souvenait très bien de cette rencontre inattendue en pleine forêt. Il aurait pu croire que c'était arrivé hier tellement il se rappelait de tous les détails. Il venait de rencontrer une femme plus forte que toute autre. Elle possédait en elle la force et la puissance de dix hommes. Et lorsqu'il apprit son passé, il ne la trouva que plus remarquable.

-Bien sûr.

À cette réponse la femme sourit. Ce devait être Kahlan, elle devait absolument répondre correctement, car nulle autre ne pouvait sourire comme elle.

-J'ai répondu: «Essaie de me suivre et tu le sauras ».

Richard se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Enfin, il venait réellement de retrouver l'être aimé.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt, mais je devais laisser la prophétie s'accomplir en sachant que ça ne bouleverserait pas trop le cours des choses. Même si tu n'es pas un fervent croyant, il était préférable de ne pas laisser passer cette chance. Il faut savoir que les prophéties ne peuvent être révélées que par des Sorciers entraînés pour ça et qu'elles veulent rarement dire ce que les gens du peuple y comprennent. Maintenant, vaut mieux fuir. Ce lieu grouillera de Sœurs dans quelques instants. Elles ne sont pas loin.

Ils se mirent à courir à travers buissons, arbres et souches. Après quelques kilomètres, Kahlan ralentit.

-Richard, c'est bon, maintenant arrêtes-toi, dit-elle essoufflée toujours en train de courir.

-Non, il vaut mieux continuer encore un peu, plus on mettra de distance, mieux ce sera.

-RICHARD! J'en suis incapable. Je n'en peux plus, dit-elle le souffle coupé.

-D'accord, dit-il sombrement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se rendirent sous un pin pour se reposer.

-Il n'a suffit que de quelques mois pour que tu perdes ton endurance. Avant, c'est moi qui peinais à te suivre, dit Richard en souriant pour alléger l'atmosphère devenu très lourde.

-Disons que Rahl n'a pas vu d'un bon œil que je continus à m'entrainer. Rester enfermer sans rien faire ne m'a pas aidé, non plus

-Alors comment t'es-tu échappée.

-Je ne me suis pas échapper Richard, révéla Kahlan en prenant son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je suis passée devant les gardes et ils ne m'ont pas arrêtée. Darken Rahl devait se douter de mes plans. Je ne sais pas, il leur a peut-être dit que la Reine partait seule en promenade et qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'en empêcher.

-Alors pourquoi n'en profiterions-nous pas.

-Richard, je… Si Rahl le savait alors il ne m'aurait pas laissée partir seule. Il a dû me jeter un sort de traçage. D'autant qu'à mon arrivé, il m'a affirmé que si un jour je venais à m'enfuir je n'irais pas bien loin. Si je dépasse les limites du Palais, un sort me renvoie directement auprès de lui où qu'il soit.

Kahlan s'arrêta de parler un moment. Elle venait de déballer toute cette histoire sans reprendre son souffle. Richard, qu'en t'as lui resta silencieux, l'invitant à continuer.

-La limite est là, dit-elle pointant l'autre côté d'une rivière qui s'étendait à une trentaine de mètre devant eux. Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à ce point avant que tu ne continues ton combat contre le Gardien.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as déjà…, commença-t-il à dire en pensant au contrat de Kahlan.

-Je suis désolé Richard, mais je ne crois pas que tu devrais le savoir, dit Kahlan. Maintenant. Il est temps pour nous de se séparer. Encore.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à cette frontière invisible. Ils s'y arrêtèrent pour se dire au revoir une fois de plus.

-Richard, libère-nous, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de faire un pas pour réapparaître aux côtés de son époux dans la salle du trône.


	4. La Mère Inquisitrice devenue Reine

**La Mère Inquisitrice devenue Reine  
><strong>

**7 mois plus tard (1 an depuis la séparation)**

La première année de cohabitation venait de s'achever. Kahlan devait absolument discuter avec Rahl de l'avenir de leur pays et de leur peuple. Elle le prit donc à part.

-Rahl, je crois que si nous voulons que cette union forcée fonctionne, il faudra me laisser faire mon travail de Reine.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là Amnell?

-Le peuple n'a plus confiance en vous et il se questionne sur ma présence en ces lieux et les raisons de notre mariage. Ils n'y comprennent rien. De plus, il se meurt. L'économie et la sécurité du royaume se sont écroulées. Il faut reprendre les rênes. Pour cela, vous devez me laisser siéger au conseil, assister aux réunions des conseillers et émettre des opinions. Votre façon de diriger nos terres doit changer, si vous voulez remettre ce pays sur pieds.

-Très bien, mais je vous averti ne faites pas de bêtises, répondit-il frustré.

Kahlan fut surprise qu'il accepte sans plus d'arguments. Cependant, elle hocha la tête heureuse de pouvoir changer pour le mieux ce coin du monde. Après tout, elle dirigeait déjà les Contrées du Milieu et après son escapade à Aydindril, entourée d'une horde de soldats d'Harans, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Kahlan ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne réussirait pas ici également.

Le jour suivant, la Mère Inquisitrice entra dans la salle de réunions avec le Seigneur Rahl. Tous les conseillers se levèrent mais furent étonnés d'apprendre que dorénavant la Reine Amnell participerait aux discussions. Jamais auparavant une reine ou simplement une femme y avait assisté. Darken prit place au bout de la table et Kahlan occupa l'autre bout, jusqu'alors inoccupé. Elle étala quelques parchemins devant elle et farfouilla un peu dans les documents qu'elle avait préparés pour cette réunion. La main du conseiller à sa gauche interrompit cette activité. Apparemment, il n'appréciait guère sa présence, ni le dérangement qu'elle causait.

-Veuillez retirer votre main, demanda poliment Kahlan.

L'homme n'obéit pas.

-Retirer immédiatement votre main, ordonna-t-elle alors.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas et la fixait dans les yeux comme pour la défier, Kahlan décida de sortir l'une de ses dagues. Elle la pointa sur la gorge de l'homme. Visiblement, le conseiller ne se sentait pas menacé. Rahl et les autres regardèrent la scène se dérouler sans y prendre part. Alors d'un geste rapide et précis, Kahlan retira son arme et brisa trois os de la main avec le pommeau de la dague. L'effet fut immédiat. Le conseiller retira sa main et cria. Kahlan planta sa dague dans le bois de la table et regarda avec défi chaque homme présent. Lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son époux, elle vit qu'il souriait malicieusement. Il était fier d'elle. Étonnamment, elle le prit comme un compliment. Rahl pensa à cet instant qu'il avait bien choisi son épouse et que, comme il le savait, elle était digne de d'Hara.

Malgré toutes les monstruosités et les horreurs qu'avaient faites Rahl, Kahlan dû se rendre à l'évidence. Cet homme souffrait pour son peuple et voulait réellement son bien, il avait certes une très mauvaise façon de le démontrer, mais la volonté y était. Depuis qu'il lui avait permis de faire partie du Conseil, les choses s'amélioraient nettement plus vite à d'Hara.


	5. Un moment d'inquiètude

**Un moment d'inquiétude  
><strong>

**3 ans plus tard (4 ans depuis la séparation avec Richard)**

Kahlan était accotée à la rambarde du balcon principal, celui qui donnait sur la place public. Aujourd'hui c'était jour de marché au Palais et seuls les meilleurs cultivateurs pouvaient y participer. Dans le silence qui régnait autour d'elle, des pas se firent sentir. Un homme qu'elle avait finalement réussi à apprécier s'approcha.

-Que se passe-t-il Kahlan? demanda-t-il d'un air réellement inquiet.

-Darken, répondit-elle imperturbablement.

Après avoir, ensemble, remis d'Hara sur pieds, ils en étaient venus à se tutoyer et à s'apprécier pour ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

-Rien de bien important.

-Allons, tu sais très bien dénicher les mensonges, mais certainement pas les dire. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

-Je m'ennuie simplement de Richard.

-Oh, ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre regardant lui aussi la Place du marché.

Le silence revint prendre le dessus et les deux âmes se perdirent dans le méandre de leurs pensées.

-Monseigneur, dit un garde qui eu la malchance de passer. Le peuple attend que vous le receviez pour leurs doléances.

Darken Rahl embrassa le dessus de la tête de son épouse, se tourna lentement vers le messager et alla dans la salle du trône. Une fois Rahl parti, Kahlan se détourna et dit au garde :

-Vous êtes chanceux aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, faites attention de ne pas le lui rappeler, dit-elle bienfaisante, en allant rejoindre son époux.


	6. Un moment de tendresse

**Un moment de tendresse  
><strong>

**8 ans 1/2 ans déjà de passé depuis la séparation**

Kahlan était assise sur un trône. Egremont, fidèle confident des Rahl, entra en trombes.

-Ma Reine, votre époux, le Roi, se meurt. Les guérisseurs ne peuvent plus rien y faire.

Kahlan sauta sur ses pieds. Enfin, elle allait être débarrassée de cet homme qui lui avait volé sa vie. Comme elle l'avait pensé, son premier enfant fut un garçon. Fidèle à sa promesse Darken Rahl le tua. De peine et de misère, mais il le fit quelques jours plus tard. La situation s'était compliquée, mais le résultat fut le même. Après cet enfant, quatre filles naquirent. Après toutes ces années, Kahlan portait toujours ce maudit collier.

_-Oh par la Créatrice, le collier! J'en serai enfin débarrassé, pensa-t-elle enthousiaste._

La Reine se mit alors à courir à toute allure. Ceux qu'elle croisa pensaient que la Reine se souciait réellement du sort de leur dirigeant. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était récupérée cette fichue clé pour enfin avoir accès à ses pouvoirs. Sans eux, elle s'était senti très, très seule.

Lorsque Kahlan rentra dans la chambre, elle ordonna à tous de les laisser seuls. Darken Rahl se redressa sur son lit et Kahlan s'assit sur la chaise à côté.

-Je savais que tu viendrais.

-Ne te méprends pas Darken. Malgré toutes ces années et tout ce que nous avons accompli, ta mort ne peut que me réjouir.

Il se pencha sur le côté et prit une boîte cachée sous l'un de ses nombreux oreillers.

-Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es venue, Kahlan. Tu veux LA clé. [Il tendit la boîte à Kahlan] Dedans, il y a une réplique exacte du collier pour que les gens continuent à croire que tu ne peux toujours pas user de tes pouvoirs. Ce sera un avantage tactique pour la Reine D' Hara.

Kahlan fut surprise. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. C'était une excellente stratégie en effet. Elle resta muette face à cette marque d'inquiétude. Darken Rahl prit la clé et lui retira son collier. Il prit la réplique et l'installa avec beaucoup de douceur. Son épouse se laissa faire.

-Celui-là tu pourras toujours l'enlever, nul besoin de clé, dit-il en s'adossant sur les oreillers.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi en silence à se regarder. Cette dernière action perturba l'esprit et les sentiments de Kahlan.

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Parce que je savais que si un jour je mourrais, il n'y aurait personne pour guider mon peuple. Il me fallait une descendance qui imposerait l'autorité sans avoir recours à la violence et que cette descendance ne serait peut-être pas suffisamment âgée le jour de ma mort. Il me fallait donc trouver une épouse raisonnablement puissante pour mon royaume. Quelqu'un d'intelligent, possédant de bonnes stratégies militaires et politiques. Qui sache parler, négocier et diriger. Quelqu'un qui n'a peur de rien sauf de la sécurité de son peuple et du confort des siens. Quelqu'un qui ne chercherait pas le pouvoir pour soi mais pour guider les autres. Une femme telle que tu l'es. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu te donner du plaisir dans notre couche et te combler comme une femme de ton rang aurait due l'être, finit-il par dire en caressant ses longs cheveux et sa joue avant de retirer sa main.

En fait, Kahlan avait parfois ressenti du plaisir, mais elle était beaucoup trop honteuse d'en avoir eu pour l'avouer.

Elle lui sourit et dit dans un souffle:

-Malgré tout, tu as été très bon avec moi.

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui prit la main. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la mort du Roi. Au fil des ans, Kahlan s'était aperçu que son époux voulait sincèrement le meilleur pour son peuple. Une certaine forme d'amitié s'était forgée entre eux. D'abord, dans le seul but de remettre leur royaume sur pieds et de le diriger avec bienveillance, puis par habitude et nécessité d'un confident.


	7. L'Attaque

**L'attaque  
><strong>

**9 ans après la séparation**

Alors que la Reine Kahlan Amnell-Rahl lisait un parchemin de haute importance assise sur son trône, du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte attira son attention.

-Egremont, mais qu'est-ce que ce boucan.

-Ma dame, un homme est venu en réclamant vouloir vous voir.

-Faites-le donc entrer.

-C'est que voyez-vous, sachant que vous étiez occupée les gardes l'en ont empêché mais j'ai bien l'impression que cet intrus est décidé à vous voir.

-Je vous ai dit que j'aurai toujours du temps pour recevoir les doléances du peuple.

Kahlan soupira, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

-ASSEZ! Cria-t-elle furieuse en gardant difficilement son sang froid.

Mais, elle le perdit complètement lorsqu'elle découvrit un plancher rouge de sang et des corps gisant par terre. Un homme seul au milieu de la pièce combattait avec fureur les soldats de sa garde personnelle. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'un massacre est lieu dans l'enceinte de son Palais. L'Inquisitrice prit cet importun par le cou et le plaqua au mur le plus proche, emprisonnant la main armée de l'homme.

-Si tu touches encore à un de mes hommes, tu m'appartiendras à jamais, dit-elle avec fureur.

Mais alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elle reconnu l'intrus.

-Richard? murmura-t-elle en desserrant son emprise.

Les yeux de la Reine s'agrandirent. Elle n'arriva pas à croire qui elle avait en face d'elle, qui elle avait menacé de convertir. Cependant, elle se ressaisit vite sachant que tous la regardait.

-Que tous les blessés aillent immédiatement au centre de soin. Que les hommes encore debout embaument les morts et les ramènent à leur famille. Egremont vous donnerez à chacune des familles 50 pièces d'or en disant que leurs fils sont morts honorablement en protégeant leur Reine.

Le silence régnait et personne n'osait bouger. Entre ses mains, Richard était tout aussi figé.

-C'est un ordre, EXÉCUTION! Et que tous quittent la salle, vous également Egremont.

-Ma Dame, est-ce bien sage de rester seule avec lui? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est aimable à vous de vous inquiéter pour moi. Toutefois auriez-vous oublié que je suis une excellente guerrière et non seulement une Reine? Je saurai m'occuper de l'intrus.

-Non Lady Amnell, veuillez m'excuser, dit-il en sortant de la salle.

-Ulric, fermez et protégez la porte. Que personne n'entre; que ce soit des hauts-dignitaire, un messager d'Aydindril ou peu importe. Je dis bien que personne, absolument personne n'entre dans la salle.

Alors que les lieux se vidaient, Kahlan reprit son souffle. Elle attendit sans bouger que tous aient obéît. Puis, elle enleva sa main du cou de Richard et l'entraina dans la salle du trône, laissant Ulric refermer derrière elle.

-Ri… Richard, que fais-tu ici?

-Je suis venu pour te reprendre comme promis et toi? TES Hommes? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie?

- Darken Rahl est mort il y a plusieurs mois. J'ai prit la direction du peuple; de mon peuple, en attendant que le prochain héritier puisse accéder au trône.

-Ton peuple? Ton peuple c'est celui des Contrées du Milieu. Ce n'est pas celui que Rahl t'a laissé. Si tu veux diriger un peuple tu n'as qu'à revenir.

-Le jour où j'ai accepté l'offre de Darken, j'ai perdu mon droit de diriger les Contrées du Milieu. Et puis, Dennee se charge déjà de ça en Aydindril.

-Darken? Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son prénom?

-3 ans après mon départ, après ta victoire on s'est rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait vivre ainsi. Il m'avait déjà permis d'assister aux réunions du conseil et de le conseiller dans plusieurs domaines. Cependant, nos relations étaient toujours tendues, la haine et l'amertume étaient toujours présentes. C'est à cet instant qu'on a décidé de passer outre ses sentiments pour le bien de notre peuple et de ne pas seulement avoir une relation courtoise mais amicale. De plus, ça facilitait la vie au palais. La première étape fut de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Au final, j'ai compris que son seul but était d'améliorer les conditions de vie de son peuple; même s'il s'y prenait mal. Et maintenant, ce peuple est le mien.

-Ton peuple? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ton peuple, c'est celui des Contrées du Milieu. C'est celui que tu as abandonné, pas celui que Rahl t'a laissé.

Par chance, Kahlan ne releva pas la dernière pique bien basse lancée par Richard.

-Richard, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ce qu'est la Mère Inquisitrice. Je suis la mère de tous les êtres. Je ne fais pas de distinctions entre les peuples. Toutes les créatures vivantes sont Mes Enfants. J'ai peut-être détesté Darken pour m'avoir éloigné de toi et pour la façon dont il m'a utilisé, mais j'ai pu rétablir l'ordre et les lois au sein d'un peuple qui perdait foi en moi et en son dirigeant. Plus aucune révolte ni opposions n'est apparue depuis que Darken m'a placé sur le trône à ses côtés.

Soudain, derrière la porte, on entendit la voix d'une petite fille criée en appuyant ses mots : JE VEUX VOIR MA MAMAN!


	8. Surprise partie1

**Surprise (partie 1)  
><strong>

Soudain, derrière la porte, on entendit la voix d'une petite fille criée en appuyant ses mots : JE VEUX VOIR MA MAMAN! La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes laissant passée la tête d'Ulric.

-Excusez-moi Ma Dame, mais la princesse m'a menacé de me convertir et je ne savais que faire.

-Très bien, concéda la Reine, mécontente.

À cet instant, une petite fille âgée d'à peu près sept ans entra à la course dans la salle.

-Ne fais plus un pas Juliette, gronda Kahlan.

À cet instant, la petite s'arrêta à une quinzaine de pas de sa mère se balançant d'avant en arrière.

-Je te l'ai répété cent fois; on ne menace pas les autres de les convertir. Si tu le refais je vais te mettre le même collier que ton père m'a mis, continua-t-elle en tapotant le dit collier. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à le demander.

Richard resta surpris et regarda la petite. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne croyait pas être parti si longtemps.

-Qui est cet homme maman? demanda naïvement Juliette en voyant qu'il la dévisageait.

-N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Maintenant va voir Egan et pratique ton lancer au poignard, ensuite tu feras le tour de l'écurie à la course et tu te rendras dans ta chambre, dit Kahlan d'une voix autoritaire et maternelle.

La bouche de la petite s'ouvrit…

-Pas de mais Juliette. Tu connais les règles : tu as désobéi alors tu es punis justement, comme tous les gens du peuple. Files immédiatement chez Egan.

-Mais maman, regarde la robe que je porte. Je ne pourrai jamais courir si longtemps avec ça.

-Peu importe comment une dame est habillée, elle doit toujours pouvoir s'enfuir. Aller file maintenant. Au fait Ulric, vous subirez également le même châtiment pour avoir désobéit car vous savez très bien que Juliette n'aurait jamais osé le faire.

-Très bien votre Altesse, répondit-il respectueusement.

La petite fille resta plantée là et regarda l'inconnu qui se tenait auprès de sa mère. Kahlan sut que sa chère Juliette, aussi têtue qu'elle, ne partirait pas avant d'avoir plus d'informations sur cet homme.

-Très bien, je te dirai qui est cet homme pendant le souper. Maintenant file.

-Est-ce qu'il peut venir manger avec nous?

Kahlan ne sachant quoi répondre dirigea ses yeux vers l'intéressé.

-Ce serait avec joie.

Juliette, heureuse, passa la porte en gambadant. Kahlan se retourna vers Richard et baissa la tête lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Elle te ressemble beaucoup, dit Richard en regardant la porte se refermer.

-Je suis désolé Richard, je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça, répondit Kahlan.

-Non, ça va. J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'était ta part du contrat après tout, dit-il mal à l'aise. Je vois que tu portes toujours ce collier maudit. J'aurai cru qu'après sa mort, tu l'aurais enlevé.

-C'est une pâle imitation. Il n'a aucun effet sur moi. C'est simplement pour rassurer la population qu'il n'y a aucune personne de compromise par mon pouvoir. Enfin, à part quelques exceptions. [Kahlan prit une pause pour se donner du courage avant de continuer à parler.] Richard, même sans pouvoir, je serais capable de te dire lorsque tu mens. Savoir est une chose mais voir en est une autre.

Bien entendu, elle parlait de sa fille qui venait d'apparaître. Ils restèrent un moment en silence sans trop savoir quoi se dire.

-Kahlan, tu n'étais pas obligé de partir. On aurait pu combattre le Gardien ensemble, dit Richard en prenant le visage de sa douce entre ses mains.

-Mais, j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer et je devais reprendre ma place en tant qu'Inquisitrice. C'est ma vie et ma mission. Jamais, je n'aurais du m'écarter de ce chemin et je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir fait souffrir dans mon sillage. Mais tant qu'à t'entrainer avec moi j'aurais au moins du prendre le temps que nous n'avons jamais eu pour tout t'expliquer; absolument tout. J'aurais également dû me comporter comme celle que je suis et non seulement en femme amoureuse et fière.

Elle prit une pause. Après toutes ces années, il devait connaître l'absolue vérité. Elle attrapa d'une main son bras et de l'autre son visage pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle dirait.

-Richard, tu m'as fait oublier ce qu'est d'être une Inquisitrice et comment elle doit se comporter en toutes circonstances même les plus horribles, même les plus injustes. J'ai oublié comment une Inquisitrice doit réfléchir et où placer les priorités de sa mission. Les décisions que je prenais rapidement et dont je ne doutais jamais sont soudain devenues des incertitudes. Une Inquisitrice ne peut pas se permettre de remettre toujours ses choix en doute. Tu m'as changé. À tes côtés, je devenais une simple guerrière, qui combattait fièrement à la droite du Sourcier de vérité. Richard, je suis plus que ça. J'étais censée être ta guide sur le chemin de ton destin en t'apprenant la vérité sur chaque chose, sur chaque peuple pour t'aider à accomplir ta mission. J'étais censée être celle qui te résonnerait lorsque tu t'en écarterais. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est t'aveugler. J'ai échoué dans ce rôle. Je ne peux échouer dans celui qui m'est destiné depuis l'enfance : celui de Mère Inquisitrice, celui de guide pour les peuples des Contrées du Milieu et de tous ceux qui m'accepteraient dans leur vie. Les d'Harans ont fait ce choix. Certes, comme tout le monde ils craignent les Inquisitrices, mais savent plus que quiconque à quel point ses choix sont justes, purs et raisonnés. Jamais trop pressés, jamais trop lents; rapidement et mûrement réfléchis par l'habitude.

-Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était la Mère Inquisitrice qui présidait au Conseil des Contrées du Milieu.

-Richard, comprend-le, je ne pourrai jamais retourner. J'ai perdu leur confiance ainsi que la tienne le jour où j'ai accepté le marché de Darken. Je connaissais très bien les conséquences de ce choix et j'ai accepté cette décision.

Une porte cachée s'ouvrit derrière Kahlan. Probablement, un passage que les seigneurs utilisaient pour entrer et aller s'asseoir sur le trône ou pour s'enfuir rapidement.

-Pardon ma reine, dit la servante qui avait osé ouvrir la porte. Votre fille vous réclame ardemment.


	9. Surprise partie2

****Surprise (partie 2)****

Une porte cachée s'ouvrit derrière Kahlan. Probablement, un passage que les seigneurs utilisaient pour entrer et aller s'asseoir sur le trône ou pour s'enfuir rapidement.

-Pardon ma reine, dit la servante qui avait osé ouvrir la porte. Votre fille vous réclame ardemment.

-Savez-vous ma chère pourquoi je vous ai engagé? Justement pour que ce genre d'évènement ne se produise pas. Pour ne pas être interrompue ou dérangée en pleine réunion ou doléance.

-Veuillez m'excuser majesté. Cyphera devra l'apprendre également.

Richard ouvrit grand les yeux. Dans les bras de la madone se logeait un bébé d'à peine un mois et demi. Et apparemment, cet enfant était celui de Kahlan.

-Peu importe, donnez-la-moi Irène, répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait et Irène se retira.

-Salut ma belle, gazouilla la mère. Alors on donne du mal à sa gardienne et on s'ennuie de maman?

Kahlan releva la tête vers son ancien amant et le silence remplit la salle une fois de plus. Richard ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais pour dire quoi?

-Cyphera, aimerais-tu connaître l'histoire de ton prénom? continua-t-elle plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Sourcier.

« Un jour, il y a bien longtemps, alors que le mal ravageait le monde, une femme combative et déterminée fit la connaissance d'un homme brave et généreux. Celui-ci, sans même se préoccuper du danger, lui sauva la vie. Celle-ci, trop fière pour le reconnaître, disparue sans prendre le temps de le remercier. Pour elle, toutes distractions compromettaient sa Mission qui était plus importante que tout. Pourtant, le destin remit le jeune homme sur sa route. Elle vit alors l'opportunité de le remercier comme il se devait. Toutefois, à la place, elle fit de sa vie un véritable enfer. Chaque victoire amenait un ennemi plus fort encore. Puis vint le moment où tout devait cesser. La domination du mal ainsi que l'horreur et la douleur dans la vie de son amour devait arrêter. Qu'importait les moyens qu'elle devait user, sa Mission restait toujours la même. Qu'importait les sacrifices à faire la paix devait revenir au sein des Contrées du Milieu. Et pour cela elle était réellement prête à tout abandonner pour arrêter le calvaire du jeune homme. Finalement, ce fut en lui brisant le cœur qu'elle put accomplir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Le chevalier Cypher ramena la paix dans les Contrées et retourna le Gardien dans son royaume. Grâce à lui, les hommes purent retourner à leur famille. Cependant, il avait perdu la sienne. Vois-tu Cyphera, tu dois comprendre que cet homme c'est ton père car c'est pour lui que tu es née. Pour l'attendre avec moi. Pour ne jamais oublier à quel point je l'ai fait souffrir. »

En finissant son histoire, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de la reine. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer, raconter cette histoire l'avait bouleversée. Richard respecta son silence, le temps qu'elle se reprenne. Il était temps pour de se séparer. D'autres choses attendaient Kahlan, d'autres choses qui lui occuperaient l'esprit, dont sa fille. Il était temps pour Richard de profiter d'un peu de quiétude.

-Richard, je sais que jamais tu ne me pardonneras cette trahison. Je souhaitais seulement que tu comprennes mon choix. Je me suis accoutumée à cette vie. Je n'ai plus besoin d'être sauvée. Si tu le souhaites, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à ce souper. Les cuisiniers seront heureux de préparer le repas du Sourcier et de le lui apporter à sa chambre.

-J'ai déjà accepté, c'est trop tard pour reculer.

-J'avertirai la garde et les gens du peuple, dit Kahlan reprenant son rôle de reine. Le Sourcier sera toujours le bienvenu en ces lieux et tous devront montrer du respect pour l'homme courageux que tu es. Tu pourras aller où tu le souhaites et faire ce qu'il te plaît. Je dirai à Egremont de t'assigner la chambre des invités de marque. Tu pourras t'y reposer. Je lui demanderai également de t'apporter à manger et à boire, tu as l'air épuisé, finit-elle de dire.

Le silence tomba une fois encore et Kahlan se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ulric, vous voulez bien appeler Marco qu'il montre le chemin de la chambre au Sourcier de Vérité.

-Bien Lady, répondit-il en se prosternant.

-Et Ulric, n'oublier pas votre punition, ricana Kahlan.

-Jamais ma reine.

Elle resta immobile quelques instants devant la porte. Puis, elle sortit sans se retourner et fila retrouver ses appartements. Richard fut estomaqué de son comportement. Elle était très noble, très distinguée, très froide et distante également. Elle était très… Reine.


	10. Le souper

**Le Souper  
><strong>

À la table, il n'y avait que Kahlan, Richard et la petite Juliette. Les deux adultes ne parlaient pas et osaient à peine se regarder de peur de croiser le regard de l'autre. Juliette fit la conversation, la seule à se comporter réellement comme une adulte. Elle ne savait pas ce que partageaient cet inconnu et sa mère, mais étrangement elle comprit qu'elle devait les réconcilier.

-J'ai entendu dire, Sieur, que vous aviez tué dix-sept d'Harans et blessé plus de trente à vous tout seul. Vous savez c'est un grand exploit en ce monde, surtout tuer les «Protecteurs» du Seigneur Rahl.

-Juliette! S'écria sa mère, mi-surprise, mi-honteuse de cette réplique.

-Allons, ce n'est rien, dit Richard à l'adresse de Kahlan. Et tu n'as pas peur de moi?

-Non! Une Inquisitrice n'a peur de rien ni personne.

Kahlan baissa la tête, découragée et se sentant encore plus honteuse, mais comment l'avait-elle élevée. C'était pourtant avec elle que la Reine avait passé le plus de temps. Qu'était-il arrivé en chemin?

-Ça c'est bien vrai. Elles ne reculent devant rien et font face à toutes les situations avec sagesse, noblesse et une grande autorité. Tu sais, il y a longtemps j'ai rencontré une Inquisitrice que j'admire plus que toutes celles qui ont vécues.

-Qui est-ce? Questionna Juliette les yeux brillants.

-Ta mère, dit-il doucement se retournant vers Kahlan. Elle n'a jamais hésité à défendre une cause à laquelle elle croyait, ni sacrifier ce qui lui était le plus précieux pour cette même cause. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'avais lu dans les yeux d'une femme une telle force et une telle détermination pour accomplir sa mission. Absolument rien ne l'arrêtait et rien ne la détournait de son but. Rien ne pouvait l'effrayer et rien ne lui faisait plus peur qu'échouer dans sa mission.

Surprise d'entendre de telles paroles, la Mère Inquisitrice releva la tête vers son amour. Et voilà maintenant, elle se sentait encore plus coupable et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, encore une fois. Décidément ce souper était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Par chance, il n'y avait que sa fille ainée à la table. Ses deux cadettes avaient eu le désir fou de passer la soirée et la nuit avec les enfants des ambassadeurs d'Aydindril. La plus jeune était déjà couchée.

-Richard, je… je suis désolé que tu ais dû tuer autant d'hommes, parce que mon huissier n'a pas fait correctement son travail. Je sais à quel point tu déteste prendre la vie des gens, et encore plus lorsque cela aurait pu être évité.

-En venant ici, je n'en attendais pas moins. J'étais préparé à une telle résistance.

-Mais, elle n'avait nulle raison d'être, souffla-t-elle.

-Monsieur, d'où venez-vous? Et quelle mission êtes-vous venu accomplir en ces lieux?

Le silence se fut plus intense que jamais entre eux deux. Oui, quelle mission était-il venu remplir, maintenant que sa bien-aimée n'avait nul besoin d'être sauvée?

Kahlan se leva doucement, s'excusa auprès de Richard et de sa fille prétextant la fin de son repas. Le Sourcier voulut la suivre, mais Juliette retient son attention en posant milles questions sur sa mère et lui.


	11. Une douce nuit

**Une Douce nuit  
><strong>

Après le souper

Plus tard, alors que le soleil avait fini son parcours dans le ciel, Richard chercha Kahlan dans le Palais du Peuple. Il savait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien après toutes les émotions qu'elle avait dû vivre aujourd'hui. Il espérait pouvoir la retrouver rapidement. Par exemple, sur les marches de pierre dans son jardin privé, pleurant silencieusement toutes les larmes de son cœur, se raccrochant à la seule chose qu'elle avait amenée en souvenir de son Richard, de son amour. Bref, ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Alors, il s'avança rapidement à pas de loup pour ne pas l'effrayer et qu'elle se renferme derrière son "masque" d'Inquisitrice. Cependant, Kahlan avait retrouvé ses réflexes d'antan et elle s'enfuit à l'approche de ses pas.

-Kahlan! Attend!

-Que j'attende quoi Richard? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu possédais la Pierre des Larmes et le parchemin. Ça fait plus de huit ans que j'attends, s'exclama Kahlan délivrant toute la rage et la colère qu'elle éprouvait.

Richard en fut paralysé. S'il savait bien une chose, c'est que rien n'est pire que s'attirer les foudres d'une Inquisitrice et en particulier celles de son amour.

-Il y a si longtemps que le Gardien est vaincu, qu'as-tu fait durant toutes ces années? Qu'espères-tu après tout ce temps? Tu l'as également cette petite voix qui te murmure sans cesse de faux espoirs, n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, tu espérais que peut-être je n'avais pas rempli ma part du contrat même après 9 ans. Quand je suis venu te rejoindre quelques mois après notre séparation dans les bois, j'étais déjà enceinte!

Et Kahlan craqua et se mit à pleurer encore plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait durant toutes ces années. Elle s'écroula à terre, ses jambes ne tenant plus le fardeau qu'elle portait depuis des années.

-Moi, cette voix me murmure que peut-être un jour tu reviendras, que peut-être tu n'es pas mort et que si tu n'es pas revenu c'est qu'il y avait nécessairement une bonne raison! Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années? Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire Richard?

Kahlan sentit des bras forts et réconfortants l'enserrés et elle s'y abandonna comme une enfant. Richard déposa sa joue sur le sommet de la tête et caressa ses longs cheveux.

-Tu m'avais promis, Richard. Tu m'avais promis, murmura-t-elle en sanglots dans les bras de son aimé.

-Oh…Kahlan pourquoi s'est-on compliqué la vie?

-Je t'aime tellement.

Enfin, ils étaient réunis. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que le temps n'avait pas détérioré leurs sentiments et qu'ils pourraient retrouver leur complicité d'antan. Cependant, ils savaient tous deux que ce moment serait passager et que demain elle redeviendrait la Dame de d'Hara, leur Reine, qu'elle se replongerait dans son rôle et que cette fois-ci elle ne ferait absolument rien pour compromettre le destin de Richard.


End file.
